


Don't Wanna Be an American Idiot: Dave Strider's Work under the Condesce

by abaxialCornucopia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Analysis, Angst, Embedded Images, Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaxialCornucopia/pseuds/abaxialCornucopia
Summary: KEYWORDS:Auteur theory, film directors, film semiotics, motion picture industry, political censorship, satire, symbolism.





	Don't Wanna Be an American Idiot: Dave Strider's Work under the Condesce

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [sofi](https://twitter.com/aslanZounder), who sent me super endearing pictures of the notes she wrote in her copy of House of Leaves. happy holidays! <3
> 
> if you're on mobile, please read this on landscape mode! (it'll save you lots of sideways scrolling.) if you use night mode/reversi on ao3, it'd be better to [revert to default](http://archiveofourown.org/skins/unset) since most of the text is in black.
> 
> If you've got this far, it means you gotta stop snoopin' around shit that isn't any of your business, bro. Well, I can't stop you from doing it. Just remember:

This is not for you.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, these news links are false. some people are real. some articles are real. some links even work. who knows?  
> hope you had fun reading this.
> 
> ...Thanks, AR.


End file.
